Peace of Mind
by Inutenshi no Shi
Summary: Aerith has forgotten her past life and is ready to move on, but something is keeping her from it and until she finds out what it is, she'll remain alone in the Promised Land. AeryxSephy Oneshot


HEY Y'ALL! Yes I'm still alive and with my very first Final Fantasy VII fiction. Its an Aerith/Sephiroth too. Heehee. I know I haven't updated my other fanficton in a long time and I'm not sure if I will continue them either so please don't review this to complain about them.

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by SquareEnix...or Soft..what ever the heck it is now...but I wouldn't mind owning Sephy for a day. Heehee///

* * *

All was white, glowing in the everlasting stretch of field. The flowers bent slightly to the nonexistant wind that brushed by them. The Promised Land was neither warm nor chilly. Humid nor dry. It never rained. To a mortal it would've been a mystery as to how the flowers thrived at all, but to it's inhabitant, the source of life was clearly visible in the 'ground' and 'sky'. The tiny threads of Lifestream would drift about, fluttering gently like a loose ribbon on a gentle breeze, caressing the blossoms and grass in its path. With it followed the voices of the souls passed on, the voice of the Planet, speaking as one in a song that could lull even the coldest, angry, sorrowful heart into a sense of serenity. Though she was the only one able to hear the sweet hymn, and though it brought comfort, it did not give her the complete peace of mind she yearned for. Once she had gained that she would be able to forget the living world completely and move on into her next life.

Aerith had helped Cloud come to terms with her death and to move on with his life, even saving a few lost souls in the process. But even with that goal accomplished, she was unable to fight off the strange feeling in her heart that something had not yet been set right. Her best friends and the man she'd loved had moved on and Zack had already passed onto his next life. She too had learned accept her death, knowing her fate from the start. At first she'd been angry. There was so much more she wanted to do, places she wanted to visit before she had to succumb to her destiny and give her life for the Planet. Sacrificed for the humans that had tainted the beloved land of her people from the start. She'd been able to overcome her anger when she'd pushed the Lifestream out from the Planet's core to aid her nearly failed spell and destroyed Meteor, making her death feel not so much in vain.

Everything should've been set for her. Her goal was accomplished and she had let go of her past life. What was holding her back? What iccident was keeping her from passing on? Who had she not apololgized to or forgiven?

Months passed and the thoughts still remained. Over time, she began to feel trapped and alone in her suppose sanctuary. Not even the song that once comforted her was able to cure her restlessness and forboding feelings that nearly convinced her that she would never move on.

Even now, as she lay in the grass amongst the flowers so similar to the ones she once grew in the church and sold to the citizens of Midgar, she felt like screaming into the emptiness. No one would hear her cries nor see her tears. That fact only made her urges more powerful. Her heart began to tighten, her eyes stung, and she couldn't swallow down the lump forming in her throat.

Maybe it was these pent-up feelings that kept her from moving on.

If she let them all out, would it be enough for her weary soul?

Praying with all her being that it would, she took a shakey breath, filling up her burning lungs and let out a long, drawn out cry of utter despair. None the likes of man, animal, nor Cetra had ever heard. The tears that had been held back for so long were finally released and they poured down in a torrent of sadness and pain, as if being pumped out by her own throbbing heart.

She replayed everything in her mind. The faint memory of her father, the years spend as Hojo's specimen in Shinra's laboratory, her mother's sacrifice for her freedom, the constant denial of her heritage while running from the Turks, when Zack stopped sending her letters, the days she spent with Cloud and the others, all the places she'd visited, the creatures she encountered, the knowledge she gained of her people, the day the Masamune impaled her and stole her life away...

The wailing and tears seemed to go on for hours, maybe even days, until they calmed to weak sobs and ocassional warm droplet heating the cooled path made by their predecessors. Her heart pounded and lungs strained painfully in her chest and her eyes burned as if they had no more tears left to spare...

She'd given her life for the Planet, man-kind, and her people.

What more was there for her to give?

The Planet had no answer for her.

She was completely alone in her white, flowery prison...Some Promised Land it turned out to be.

* * *

The Cetra's cries carried out through the Lifestream, awakening the only being able to hear it. It swarmed around him in the darkness of his own purgatory. Like Aerith, he was unable to move on either, but he thought it was fitting for one such as himself. He didn't deserve redemption for the acts he'd commited even if he wasn't in control of himself. Thoughts of the countless people that had fallen victim to his blade reminded him of that.

At one point, he hadn't been able to remember their faces, but as he drifted through the Lifestream he was able to make out every last detail. He recalled the townspeople of Nibelheim, Shinra's former president and many of its soldiers, and all the men, women, and even a few children whose blood had been shed by his hands. He remembered the fear in their eyes and the agony expressed as their souls fled from them and back to the Lifestream for whence it came.

The face that stood out most was the only one that showed no fear nor pain at her time of death.

She was smiling then. Her hands clasped together in prayer as she bid a silent farewell to the puppet and his companions. Her eyes held much sadness, but also a hint of absolution as he swooped down and claimed her life. A flicker of pain crossed her features, only for a moment, before her hair came loose, freeing the materia from the ribbon, and she fell into eternal rest.

He never understood why, but since that day and even after death, he harbored an unexplainable pain in his chest. Everytime she crossed his mind he had to fight the urge to scream at himself for commiting such a crime. She had been a pure being, a becon of hope to those lost in darkness. There was something about her presense that drew others to her. Even he had to admit that he'd also felt the strange yet comforting attraction.

Inside, he knew what she was...Another Cetra. The only other in the world besides him.

Only after his second death had he discovered the truth of what his 'mother' was. She was no Cetra, but his true blood mother was. Jenova had been the calamity that rained down from the sky and infected the Cetra with the virus that pushed them towards extinction. She'd only used him to gain her revenge.

He knew the truth and it haunted him every day of his 'life'.

So he merely wandered, floating through the Lifestream with nothing but his memories and painful truths.

When the distant cries reached his ears, he immediately awoke and felt the ache in his heart renew itself.

She was still in the Lifestream, suffering and unable to move on like her former companion. Her screams allowed him to feel all the confusion, loneliness, and despair that welled up from the pit of her soul and he found himself rubbing a single tear from his eye. He hadn't cried since he was a small child, strapped down to a cold metal table while being prodded with needles and other 'instruments of torture'.

That was something else they shared.

Both had been Hojo's experiments during childhood.

She had escaped from that hell long before him.

Only when he'd been sent to fight in the war in Wutai had he been able to liberate himself from the lab and his cold cell. But he was never completely free from Hojo until he'd left for Nibelhiem, only returning to retreive his 'mother'. It was all one hellish blur in his mind yet he could still recall every injection, every test, every beating he'd taken in the name of 'science'.

He'd been raised as a cold hearted freak of nature whose peircing gaze alone could bring a grown man to his knees. The Shinra wanted him that way and that's what they got. He supposed the thought of his betrayal never crossed their minds.

Oh well...As the moral goes: 'Be careful what you wish for'.

And right now all he wished for was that the young cetra would just cease her cries and move onto her next life. It was her right after having to pay the ultimate sacrifice.

When the wailing did not stop, he decided that if the Planet wouldn't fulfill his only request, then he'd have to do it by himself.

But what would he do? What would he say the girl who's life he'd taken? How would she react if he were to get down on his knees and apologize to her even though he didn't deserve her forgiveness? He didn't care if she hated his guts, but the last thing he wanted was for her to fear him and think he'd come to harm her once more.

Unable to come to a better conclusion, he allowed himself to drift to and from areas of the Promised Land.

For the first time in years, he felt solid, visible ground under his boots and took in the sweet scent of flowers and grass. The light hurt his eyes somewhat after being shrouded in darkness for so long. It reminded him of her so much. He was positive this is where she dwelled.

His coat fluttered, the feathers of his single, black wing ruffled, and his sword shifted slightly at his side as he wandered the flower-covered plain.

The cries had lessened, but were just as sorrowful. It took him only a few minutes to find the source. He stood quietly a few yards away, watching her shivering form buried amongst the flowers with a soft look, understanding her pain completely. His heart skipped a beat and his breathing stopped as she slowly began pushing herself up off the ground.

Her long braid fell from over her shoulder and tumbled down her back. A pale hand lifted up to brush the bangs away, revealing her flushed, tear-streaked face. He longed to reach out and dry her eyes and hold her until all the sadness fled from her. Why he felt this way, he didn't know. Thoughts and questions were running through his mind like a freight train, keeping him from making a logical decision.

With his mind in a daze, his body moved of its own accord, taking careful steps as not to alert her to his presense yet.

Fate, unfortunately, was not with him. As she rubbed her bloodshot eyes, she glanced up and caught sight of the black figure amongst her brightly colored field and she froze instantly. Her expression screamed fear from the wide eyed stare, sudden paleness, and quivering lips. She looked ready to bolt any second.

"S...Sephiroth..."

He winced upon hearing his name fall from her lips with such frightened realization.

Aerith didn't deserve the fear she felt.

He didn't deserve to have his name spoken, especially by this heavenly creature before him.

The whisper was replied with a slight nod.

Sephiroth watched her shoulders drop and her torso expand as she let out an exasperated noise and tried so swallow past the lump in her throat. Her eyes were building up tears yet again and he stepped forward, only receiving a shrill cry for his action. She'd fallen onto her behind and was somewhat crawling backwards, not trusting her legs to carry her.

"_Why is he here?!_" Her mind screamed. "_What does he want from me!?_"

He'd expected her to try to escape from him, but had no idea how he was supposed to react. He wanted catch her before she got too far from him, but acting too suddenly would only scare her more. LIfting his hands in a defensive gesture, he took around step.

"It's alright..." He said soft yet sternly. "I'm not going to harm you."

At the sound of his voice, she'd stopped crawling away, but her eyes remained glued to him like a deer to headlights. They wandered from his raised hands to his calm expression, though his own green eyes showed the anticipation and, surprisingly, understanding within him. For a moment, she almost believed he wasn't there to hurt her, but when she looked down and saw the familiar blade on his hip, her small bit of resolve fled and she started inching backwards again.

Sephiroth's eyes found where her fearful gaze was fixed and he mentally stuck himself.

"_Walking up to her, carrying the instrument of her death...Very smart..._"

Slowly, almost painfully, he lowered himself to kneel on the ground and brought his hands down to slide the sheath and sword from his belt. Again she paused as she watched his hands close around the weapon and a whole new form of fear was awakened inside her. Seeing this, Sephiroth quickly laid his sword on the ground and stood, this time keeping his hands to his sides. When he pressed on, steping over his weapon and towards her, she still did not move or even scream, fear having frozen her solid once more as she waited to see what he had in store for her.

From a few feet away he could see just how much she'd cried. The tear trails and redness of her eyes were much more vivid and it tugged painfully at his heart to see such an angel as this adorning them. Dropping to his knees once more, he allowed himself to become eye level with her, hoping she would see no malicious intent in his gaze.

Thankfully, he saw that the tenseness in her composure had lessened but hadn't completely faded.

"_Smart girl._" He mused, a small smile touching his lips as he reached out for her.

Aerith flinched when Sephiroth's gloved fingertips suddenly brushed across her forehead and pushed her bangs behind her ear, but she didn't shy away. They stayed in contact, his hand pressing against her cheek while his thumb gently rubbed at the path tears had forged on her delicate features. She hadn't expected his company at all, let alone this sudden act of kindness and longing to comfort. It confused her and brought her to break their intense silence once more.

"Why...why did you come here?" Her voice cracked from soreness. "What is it that you want?"

Hearing that sweet voice in such a sad, painful tone was heartbreaking. Sephiroth never wanted to hear it again. He leaned forward, bringing his other hand to one of hers that was pressed into the ground and gently concealed it within his firm, gentle grip.

"I...I heard you crying..." He said softly. "I felt your pain."

The young woman's eyes narrowed in confusion.

"You...heard me?" She asked, receiving a nod in reply. "But how?...Why are you still here in the Promised Land?"

Sephiroth smirked distainfully and scoffed.

"Some Promised Land this is...I can't move on." He averted his gaze from hers.

"You mean...you can't either..."

He shook his head, keeping his eyes downcast.

"...One such as I does not deserve to."

For a moment, Aerith felt that he was right. No one who'd committed as henious crimes as he had should be allowed redemption...but...then again.

"Why did you try to find me?"

His mako-tainted eyes wandered up to hers once more. The redness from her crying fit had more or less gone away, fading to a barely visible pink.

"I wanted to know...what was making you hurt so badly..."

"What does it matter to you?"

Without thinking, he whispered.

"Everything..."

Aerith drew back slightly, removing her head from his comforting caresses and staring at him with more confusion than ever. Sephiroth sighed heavily, cursing himself for slipping.

"Look." He started, running his now free hand through his bangs. "Ever since...that day...I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and this constant pain this...guilt...has been eating away at me from the inside...When I arrived here, I tried to just block everything out...But when I heard your screams and felt your despair...I couldn't ignore it. I had to find you and make it stop."

She suddenly tensed, taking his confession the wrong way. He continued.

"I want you to stop crying...I don't want you to hurt anymore. I want you to move on to your next life...A chance I'll never have." He paused, squeezing her hand slightly. "You are the last of us Aerith...When you are reborn, you'll have another chance to protect the Planet and bring back the Cetra. I want you to move on for your sake and for our people..."

Sephiroth drew in a quick breath and waited for her response. Her expression was that of wonder and understanding yet it was still pained.

"I...Sephiroth...I would if I could, but..." Her eyes began to tear again. "I don't know what to do! I don't know what's holding me back, but I just cant move on."

"So...that's why you were crying..." He whispered, reaching out to her once more.

She bit her lip to hold back the tears, but when his hand brushed her cheek, she fell into his touch and let her pain out all over again. Her much smaller hand pressed to his, burying her face against his palm as sobs shook her body. The sudden action suprised yet relieved him all at once and a sad smile graced his lips as he let go of her other hand to draw the rest of her body to him.

Aerith missed this feeling, the warmth of another 'living' being. I felt so good to have someone there, just to hold her as she cried, even if it was the man who'd killed her. But he wasn't that same person anymore. He was attoning for his crimes, whether they had been of his own accord or not.

Her arms wrapped around him, hands clung to the back of his trench coat, and her face stayed nestled against his collar bone. Strong hands caressed her head and back, giving her the comfort she'd been longing for. Their owner stared down at the younger Cetra in his arms, smiling softly as he felt her tears fall against his flesh. He'd read once that a sinner bathed in an angel's tears for them would be cleansed and worthy of redemption in the eyes of the Gods. A fleeting dream for one such as him. This angel did not cry for him. She cried because of him. He sent her to this puragtory to suffer alone. Not even her tears could save his permanently damned soul.

Resting his chin upon her head, he whispered.

"I'm sorry..."

The crying ceased, her head slipped out from under his, and she stared at him blankly.

"What for?" She asked.

A hand came up to cup her face and he pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes to her concerned gaze.

"For causing you so much pain..." His voice died away and he took a shakey breath to compose himself. "For harming this angel in my arms..."

"S-Sephiroth..."

"This demon does not deserve to gaze upon your beauty, to hear your sweet voice, or feel your soft touch...And no matter how much I may beg and pleed for it...I don't deserve your forgivness...I've accepted my fate Aerith...but I still want to move on. I want the chance to live again and restore our Planet the right way. I want our people to thrive again. I want to atone for my sins against you, the Planet, and mankind in a more effective way than wandering for eternity in this prison. I want to take back everything I've ever done wrong! I want to prevent my own existance for the sake of everything else! "

"Sephiroth!"

The sudden embrace shocked him into silence. The angel, who's touch he didn't deserve, held him close with her cheek pressed against his head. One arm wrapped around his neck while the other tangled its fingers within his silver locks.

"Who are you...to say you don't deserve this and that?..." She whispered. "The demon deserves to see, hear, and feel the angel...He also deserves her forgiveness...The question is: Will he accept it?"

He was shaking somewhat, unable to move or speak as he absorbed the question.

Of course he would accept her forgiveness, but...How could she forgive him so easily? How could she bear to hold him? To even let him touch her?

"Aerith...I..." He swallowed hard and wrapped his arms around her middle, burying his face in her shoulder. "I am...sorry."

A light smile spread over Aerith's lips and she nuzzled her face in his hair. It was soft, surprisingly so for a male.

"You already have my forgiveness Sephiroth." She drew back to look into his eyes. "Now can you find it in your heart...to forgive yourself?..."

He continued to shiver, the still caged up emotions inside him begging to be set free. If she could forgive him, then could he forgive himself? His first thought was 'Of course not', but after considering it thoroughly, he nodded.

"I...suppose I could."

Aerith smiled and ran her fingers through his long, arched bangs, brushing his pale face reassuringly. For a flicker of a moment, her fingertips became transparent, passing through him and she jumped back. Looking from her fingers to the place on his face she'd touched, she saw that it was also starting to fade.

"Sephiroth...you're...I'm..."

His large, leather-clad hands wrapped around hers and he drew her to him once more.

"Yes Aerith...we're going to cross over."

"But...but how?"

A smirk graced his lips.

"Silly girl...All we needed was forgiveness...To accept our sins and tragedies in order to move on."

Aerith's eyes fell back to their hands, which were fading faster, and bit her lip.

"Will I see you there?...On the other side?"

A hand came up and touched her face. She looked up into his eyes.

"Of course, but...if the Planet doesn't make it so...I'll come find you." He kissed the knuckles of the small hands he still held. "And we'll do things right this time...We'll fix our Planet and restore the Cetra."

Her eyes began to sting again and she tried to shake the new tears away.

"But...What if destiny decides that we weren't meant to-"

His finger touched her lips, immediantly silencing her.

"Destiny has no hold over us so long as we resist it...I'm willing to take the risk. Are you?"

Her eyes shimmered with wonder as their gaze remained locked. She barely noticed the feild of flowers and light fading around them into darkness.

Defying fate was dangerous business, but...as long as she wasn't alone...As long as he was there...

"...Yes." She whispered with a nod. "As long as I have you there beside me..."

His smirk turned to a soft smile as his hand slid back to the nape of her neck to draw her face closer.

"You'll always have me Aerith...Always..."

She barely had time to whisper his name as their lips connected, sealing their pact. Her eyes fluttered closed and she found herself embracing him tightly, not letting go for fear that it would all just be a dream.

The ache in his heart was finally gone and for the first time, Sephiroth felt absolute peace and contentment in just holding the young cetra...

His other half...

When they died, most would've considered it the end of the Cetra's race, a wasted attempt for the Planet's salvation...but as they faded back into the Lifestream's path, the voices buzzing around them in song as they remained locked in each other's embrace, those with faith in them...knew it was just the begining of a new pilgrimage to save the Planet, a lost race, and all of mankind.

The One Winged Angel and his dearest one had found their peace of mind in each other...

* * *

Well that's it! I'm considering making this a prologue to a new story so REVIEW PLZ and tell me what y'all think! 


End file.
